I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for assembling geometrical structures.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Over the years the study of solid geometry has given birth to significant developments in numerous application fields. Such fields include the construction of permanent and temporary buildings or shelters; antenna structure; aircraft, spacecraft, and watercraft frame design; and, mathematical and scientific models and toys. It is an object of this invention to provide a novel geometrical construction system and method which is useful in such fields.